


a war worth fighting for

by orphan_account



Series: disney things ;; practice writing [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, boy!mulan, no mulan, ping is a real boy, shang is depressed, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: li shang is hurt-mulan based writing practice





	a war worth fighting for

The screams continue to echo throughout his ears long after they've fled the village and defeated the Huns. He remembers the terrified looks on each soldier's face and takes a moment to admire their bravery. He glances behind him to watch his men, and to see how they're coping with the battle.

 

His eyes linger on Fa Ping's face. The man who had started out so foolish and disorganized was the same man who'd just single handedly got rid of the Huns, took a stab to side, and managed to ride a horse through freezing weather with the same wound all in the same day. 

 

When he'd first met all of his soldiers, Ping had been the most idiotic of them all. He'd somehow created a full on madhouse before training had even begun. Then, in the days Shang had actually started to teach them, Ping flailed about and caused a ruckus throughout the entire group. None of his men could train correctly- and Ping, he was the worst of them all.

 

One particular evening, Shang had had enough. He was ready to send Ping home- perhaps things would get better after that. “Give up, go home- you're through.” Shang had said, and handed Ping the reins to his horse. The looks of dismay and hurt on the younger man’s face nearly made him apologize- but of course he was the general, and what he said was as good as law. Taking it back now would make him appear weak.

 

The next morning, he did not expect what he found. Ping sat atop the pillar, gold plaits swung over each shoulder, and a bright smile plastered on his face. The arrow that had previously been on the pillar lay stuck in the dirt right in front of his feet. “Oh..” He mumbled under his breath, and looked back up at Ping, whom was staring right at him with a huge grin. Shang’s face turned as red as a tomato, and he couldn't think of why.

  
  


In the following weeks, Ping’s performance changed immensely. The time he had spent goofing off he made up now, because he had become so amazing. While in the past the other soldiers had acted rude to him, and had been somewhat better or maybe even equally as terrible at training as Ping, they'd gotten much better. It was as if Ping had spread his growth to the rest of the group. 

 

While all of this time had passed, Shang's focus had been on Ping a lot more- or maybe not a lot more, but in a different light. Whenever Ping did something exquisite, Shang would congratulate him a bit more than the other soldiers. He'd do extra little things, like let his touch linger a bit longer on the young man, or smile at him a bit too bright. He'd started doing them without even really realizing- but when he did he didn't quit.

 

Those  _ little things  _ started to change- well, not in reality. But occasionally, during nights when Shang had gotten lonely or a little excited, he'd have dreams of Ping- but not dreams like in the past where he'd be training them, and they'd pass each other in the fields.. In his more recent dreams, he and Ping would go from sparring to more.. explicit things. He could almost feel the fabric rub between them, or hear the soft noises Ping made. Did he like Ping?

 

He wasn't quite sure what he felt. He knew that in times of war, soldiers might seek comfort in others, but he was nearly sure it wasn't in the same way he felt about Ping. If he felt about Ping in any sort of way. 

  
  


'Shit,’ He thought, glancing back and realizing he'd trailed far behind, getting so caught up in his head. “Soldiers, halt!” He called, getting back in place at the head of the group. He didn't miss the soft gaze Ping gave when he rode past him. “We'll camp out here, so unload your tents and start a fire,” He then added in a softer tone, “It's been a rough day. I want all of you to get some rest.” 

 

Whilst Shang set up his sleeping place, Ping approached him. “C- Captain..” He began, awkwardly, “I'm..” He took a deep breath and braced himself, “I'm sorry about what happened, but I want you to know, Captain, that you don't have to go through it alone.” Shang relished in the softness of Ping's voice, and wanted so badly to embrace him there, like he should've done when he found that his father had died. “Thank you..” He muttered, never being the best with emotions, “P- Ping.. Would you do me a favor and.. and sleep in my tent tonight?” 

 

Ping's face erupted in flames, but he nodded, anyway, letting his gaze trail to the ground. “Of.. Of course, Captain!” Shang shook his head, “Tonight it's just Shang.” Ping smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder in a more-than-friends type of way. “Cap- Shang- It's getting late, right..? We should sleep.” Ping gestured to the dark night sky, and to all of the other soldiers silently falling into their sleeping quarters after the tiring events of the day. 

 

“Yes.. right. Let's go then.” Shang murmured, crawling into the tent and laying out two thin blankets and pillows. He undid his hair quickly and pulled off his armour- right in front of Ping. “Oh!” Ping had shouted, flustered, then turning around to do the same. “Goodnight.. Ping.” Shang mumbled, laying down close to the younger male and pulling him tightly into his chest. “Goodnight, Shang.”

  
  


Ping didn't expect to wake up at one in the morning to see his general sobbing in the corner. “He's… He's gone-” He heard man mumble in between cries. “Shang..” Ping whispered, crawling over to him and hugging him close. “Oh, I didn't mean to wake you..” Shang hiccuped, though he leaned into Ping's embrace. “It's okay Shang..” He yawned, “Remember, don't go through it alone. I'm here for you.” 

 

“Ping..” “What's wrong, Shang?” Shang laughed, running a hand through his long hair. “Everything. I mean.. I think..” Ping smiled, anyone else who saw it would notice the lovesickness in Ping's eyes. “I think I love you, Fa Ping.”

 

Ping smiled again, and felt his cheeks light up. 

  
“I love you too, Li Shang" ~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> hello i probably won't ever do anything like this again, but i needed to practice some writing bc i want to be prepared for school :) i doubt people will see this but i wanted to publish it anyway. kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
